Sweet Little Thing
by musefatale
Summary: Ginny/Luna. Ginny has her own methods of nursing Luna back to health after the war. Written in 2007.


**Title: **Sweet Little Thing**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Word Count:**1,049**  
Characters/Pairings: **Ginny/Luna  
**Summary: **Ginny has her own methods of nursing Luna back to health after the war.**  
Warnings: **Explicit girl-slash.**  
Author's Notes: **When I started writing this fic, this scene was so far away from my though process that it wasn't even in the same plane of existence! However, after a couple failed attempts at a plot, I opted for "just plain old shagging!" I hope you enjoy, and I apologize for it being so brief. Oh yes, and for the fact that I am entirely uncreative with titles.

**Sweet Little Thing**

Luna's hands were cold like marble though without all the innate hardness of the stone. No, she was much more like porcelain – like a doll. As Ginny pressed her lips to the blonde's palm, and then slowly up her forearm she wondered if this doll had ever been broken – if she would shed her mismatched clothes and find cracks running along her perfect skin. No one knew what had happened to her in the months that she was missing, and Luna refused to speak of those days. She knew that _something_ had happened, and that's why she was being so careful with the fragile little creature now. It was like nursing a scared animal back to health – a kit abandoned in the woods by her mother at the start of a long winter. Ginny never thought like this unless she was around Luna. It was as if all the odd ways of thinking seemed to bleed through the short distance between her delicious skin and Ginny's mouth.

As her lips brushed over the inside of Luna's elbow, the pretty little thing let out the softest of gasps. The redhead chuckled to herself and continued up the pale path ahead of her. With her lips pressed to Luna's neck, her hand began its slow climb along her side, pushing her shirt up until it pooled under her arms. Shifting, she took the shirt in both of her hands and pulled it off over Luna's head, casting it to the side where her clothes had already been abandoned.

Demurely, Luna brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over her breasts, hiding them from view. Ginny chuckled again and leaned forward to kiss the girl as she gently pried her arms away from her chest. She whispered soothing reassurances in her ear as tentatively her hands brushed the gentle curve of her chest. Luna shivered under the touch and another soft gasp of air escaped her. Slowly Ginny dipped her head and captured one of the taut pink buds between her lips – kissing is carefully before giving it the tiniest of flicks with her tongue. The moan from above her only encouraged her further. In a moment she had Luna writhing under her, hands in her hair, arching against Ginny's learned mouth.

Though she was trying desperately not to move too fast, her attempts were very much in vain. She wanted nothing more to press her mouth into the warm wetness between Luna's thighs, to taste the sweetness there. Ginny knew it had to be sweet, because every _inch_ of Luna was sweet. Her hand itched to move lower, away from Luna's soft belly, but kept control of herself as long as she possibly could.

It was when Luna whispered her name, needy, just as desperate as she was for more, that Ginny decided she wouldn't be able to hold herself back any longer. She pulled herself away from the girl's form for just long enough to hook her fingers around Luna's panties and slide them down her thin legs. Again, Luna made an attempt to be modest, and Ginny merely shook her head slowly and eased her legs apart. She eased Luna back onto the bed, a hand on her shoulder pushing her back.

Still intent on not rushing in, Ginny kissed up the tender flesh of Luna's inner thigh until she was so close to the damp sweetness that she couldn't stand it any longer. Ginny looked up to see that her eyes had closed and her head was back against the pillow with blonde tresses framing her heart-shaped face. She was thoughtful enough trail the tip of her tongue along her slit and parting the lips of flesh before pressing her mouth to the warmth just beyond. Ginny groaned against her, slowly lapping at her wetness before bringing herself up a bit to circle her tongue around her clit. Luna moaned loudly, her back arching, pressing herself even closer to Ginny.

Her moans and whimpers only fueled Ginny's eagerness, her desire to hear more. She wanted to draw it out though. It was too good to rush. She'd been with other girls before – a couple of times with Hermione when Ron was still being an unobservant jerk, more than that with Padma Patil – but nothing compared to this. Neither of them could even compare to this. Luna's honey-soaked voiced washed over her, driving her as mad as the taste on her tongue.

It didn't take long before Luna's orgasm was crashing against Ginny's mouth, and the redhead lapped up every bit of it, moaning along with Luna's gentle keens, tongue-to-slit as she rode it out.

Breathlessly, Ginny crawled up the bed, kneeling next to the little blonde and dipped her head to kiss her. What Luna returned was a hard, passionate, intense kiss – one that Ginny hadn't been expecting at all. They shared the taste of her, Luna seemingly enjoying it as well. The kiss sent a shiver of a thrill through Ginny and set her body to throbbing again, slickness glistening on her thighs.

Reaching down, Ginny took Luna's tiny hands in hers and slid them over the curve of Ginny's bare stomach downwards, letting go when Luna continued on her own. Warily those perfect fingers pressed against Ginny's sopping cunt and rubbed across her clit. Purring softly, Ginny pressed her mouth to Luna's ear and whispered encouragements. She instructed when she needed to, but found that a girl's instinct was all it took. Soon she too was moaning and rocking against the other girl's hand, so close… so close…

And then Luna dipped a finger tentatively inside. Ginny's eyes rolled back and she gasped as her body immediately responded. She was still amazed how easy she came when she was with someone who innately knew how a girl liked to be touched.

Luna withdrew her hand, sucking her slickened middle finger into her mouth, and then the fingers on either side – her eyes closed in nothing short of ecstasy. Ginny collapsed on the bed next to Luna, curling into her cool form. Luna turned to face her, rolling onto her side, and buried her face in Ginny's shoulder. They breathed slowly, in rhythm with each other, until the both of them fell asleep.


End file.
